


Кукушата

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: ...Иногда облака подсвечивает розовым; Макс поднимает руку, чтобы посмотреть на ее контур на фоне неба, и он дрожит и дробится, Макс щурится, глядя перед собой и не дыша, пока его не встряхивает от немого рыдания.Он и не ожидал иного, на самом деле. Пусть и прошел год. Пусть пройдет еще — мало или много.





	Кукушата

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть основного персонажа в фике! Учтите перед прочтением, позаботьтесь о настроении.

Ветер легко треплет тонкие ветви березы, первые желтые листья сыплются на волосы, то и дело заставляя стряхивать их с себя рукой. По земле бегают муравьи, и Макс елозит подошвами, пытаясь сбить их с четкой дорожки к муравейнику. Муравьи бестолково снуют вокруг его кед. Он вздыхает, натягивает на голову капюшон толстовки и утыкается локтями в колени, скользя размытым взглядом по сочной траве, по темным стволам деревьев и выше — по светло-серым облакам, которые вот-вот прольются дождем. Дождь внутри него идет уже давно; он быстро смахивает скользнувшую по щеке каплю рукавом и смотрит вверх с чем-то вроде надежды. Дождь сегодня будет к месту. Сегодня будет к месту сильный ливень, без грозы и ветра, и Макс сидит на поваленном стволе, ожидая, когда вода с неба сольется с его личным дождем, и, может, станет немного легче. Сегодня не должно быть хорошей погоды, это он знает точно. Солнце понимающе прячется где-то выше, и это правильно.  
Иногда облака подсвечивает розовым; он поднимает руку, чтобы посмотреть на ее контур на фоне неба, и он дрожит и дробится, он щурится, глядя перед собой и не дыша, пока его не встряхивает от немого рыдания.  
Он и не ожидал иного, на самом деле. Пусть и прошел год. Пусть пройдет еще — мало или много.

 

День, когда он разревелся-таки на глазах у Дэвида, обнял Дэвида и объелся пиццы, Макс запомнил на всю жизнь. День, когда он сумел побыть просто десятилетним ребенком, а не маленьким ехидным взрослым. Конечно, он не мог этого простить Дэвиду; он по-прежнему, если не сильнее, изводил вожатого и лагерь. И, конечно, Дэвид, никому ничего не рассказал. Это было отличное время. Время, когда данное ему обещание сдержали.  
Окончанию лета были рады не все. Неррис грустно шепелявила о чем-то Дольфу, а Престон шмыгал носом, идя за родителями в машину. Единственный, кто, по мнению Макса, должен был шмыгать носом, — Дэвид — этого не делал. В этом было что-то неправильное, Максу тогда показалось, что все соскочило с оси, на которой надежно крутилось последнюю пару месяцев. Машины приезжали, родители обнимали детей, о чем-то спрашивали Гвен, о чем-то ругались с Дэвидом, кто-то хлопал его по плечу, Никки что-то крикнула напоследок, радостно размахивая руками из-за спины матери, а Макс старался не думать, как хорошо... будет, если — родители не приедут за ним. Родители не приедут, и он останется с Дэвидом, он будет огрызаться, но на самом деле будет безумно рад, но никогда этого не скажет, и они будут есть пиццу, и Гвен скажет, что он — мелкий засранец, и Дэвид будет качать головой, а он будет посылать их в ответ и будет безумно счастлив...  
Родители приехали.  
Они даже были рады его видеть, они даже не опоздали. Макс ненавидел их как никогда. Они вежливо благодарили Дэвида и Гвен, а его мир разваливался на кусочки от досады и стыда за свои надежды. Он забирался в машину, когда почувствовал знакомую руку на голове.  
— Счастливо, Макс.  
Дэвид привычно смотрел на него сверху вниз, уперев руки в боки, и грустно улыбался, и Макс очень, очень надеялся, что Дэвид будет грустить по лагерю и ним всем, и по нему, и ему будет очень плохо. Он буркнул в ответ нечто вроде «пошел ты» и «пока», и Дэвид кивнул головой, принимая такой ответ. Когда он обернулся посмотреть на Дэвида в заднее окно, тот о чем-то оживленно разговаривал с Гвен и отцом Нила. Вот и все. Макс вдруг понял, что кроме него в лагере были другие; что это только для него, Макса, все лето сводилось к противостоянию с бессмысленно веселым терпилой-вожатым, а у самого вожатого было полно других проблем, и Макс не был самой главной. И все же все лето Макс ощущал себя именно так, как будто он был важен, как будто о нем постоянно думали, как будто он действительно много значил. Он не был сиротой; у него был дом и родители, которые не оставили его в убогом захолустье, мир в кои-то веки был справедлив, но все так же, если не более, ужасен. Он сидел на заднем сидении, притворяясь, что спит, и пытался плакать внутрь себя, до головной боли сдерживая слезы и всхлипы. 

Жизнь дома осталась такой же мрачной, как и прежде. Ехидство вместе с недетским умом помогали ему выживать, правда, теперь стало труднее. Теперь он знал, что может быть иначе. Он старался выкинуть все из головы. Он доводил учителей и учеников, он просто был Максом. Он справлялся. Когда родители поругались и месяц не разговаривали ни с друг другом, ни с ним — только через него — он справлялся тоже, ну не мог же Дэвид — ха! — прийти как Санта-Клаус и забрать его в поход. Он думал об этом и смеялся до слез, которых никто не видел, потому что взрослые — нормальные взрослые — не наклоняются и не заглядывают тебе в лицо посмотреть, все ли в порядке.  
Когда наступило лето, Макс нехотя согласился на предложение родителей отправиться в Лагерь. На удивление, его не закрыли, несмотря на проблемы с законом. Макс отрешенно рассматривал новые палатки, стоя у флагштока. Рядом должен был жизнерадостно салютовать Дэвид, но в этом году в Лагере работали другие вожатые. Макс сразу отбросил идею отправиться домой пораньше. Нет, он будет тут, когда они вернутся. Он так это не оставит. Он искренне, не скрывая от себя самого, надеялся, что вернется кто-то из прошлогодних. Он был бы рад даже бестолковому лунатику Нилу или Неррис, языка которой почти не понимал.  
Никто не вернулся. Он занял позицию «мне все пофиг». Привычную, знакомую, помогающую выживать, помогающую, по мере того как шли недели, а на смену вожатым приехала пара других, выскрести изнутри жалкое: «Меня бросили». В первый день он довел до слез пару детей, и почти все лето, как вечно провинившийся, провел за разными отработками. Их ему поручал завхоз, жутковатый мужик, почти единственное, что осталось в лагере с прошлого года вместе с не менее жутковатым утконосом. Как-то он разбирал разную макулатуру в офисе вожатых и нашел папку с заполненными от руки бланками. Бланки оказались характеристиками, которые Дэвид составлял для каждого в прошлый и позапрошлые годы. Макс быстро нашел свою; она была на одну строчку больше, чем остальные.  
После лета он стал искать прежних кэмперов в интернете. Словно их тоже бросили, просто они пока об этом не узнали. Он нашел Гвен, но писать ничего не стал. Дэвида Макс даже не искал и не разворачивал листок, который тот дал каждому из них еще прошлым летом —с контактами лагеря и своей почтой. Зато он нашел Престона; тот пригласил его на какую-то бредовую постановку, и Макс его послал. Но потом поздравил с Рождеством, зачем-то, должен же был кто-то поздравить человека с настолько нелепым фото в профиле. Макс сказал родителям, что не поедет летом в лагерь, но, кажется, те снова разводились и не слышали его. 

На следующее лето вернулась Гвен. Он никогда не думал, что можно вот так легко еще кого-то обнять и даже сквозь зубы улыбнуться. Гвен нашла неплохую работу, но решила вернуться на лето в Лагерь; она вздыхала и жаловалась на условия, но Макс все понял. В то лето было лучше. Они очень сдружились с Гвен. От нее Макс узнал, что Дэвид занялся инструктажем туристических групп в Канаде. Они соревновались в подколах и насмешках в его адрес и смеялись, пока смотрели бестолковые шоу Гвен и ели пиццу. Макс выбирался в город, тайком и не очень курил и получал от Гвен. Оба были довольны, что могут заботиться друг о друге. Макс был старше многих в Лагере, поэтому Гвен пыталась привлечь его к участию в самодеятельности и прочей ерунде; он почувствовал, что ввязывается во что-то опасное, когда чуть ли не за шкирку разнимал двух шипящих, как котята, восьмилеток. После этого он устранился от любых мероприятий и старался держаться поодаль. Он вытянулся, старая одежда не всегда подходила, и ему пришлось брать кое-что из формы прежних вожатых. Девочки помладше были от него без ума, шептались и хихикали, когда видели его за обедом или якобы случайно натыкались у озера. Гвен сказала, что они создали целый фандом, но он лишь послал их всех про себя.

Макс словно стал выше не только ростом, но и собой-как-Максом; одноклассники в школе только-только начали взрослеть и плеваться ядом, а он не знал, кем, каким Максом ему быть дальше. Прежний стал маловат, как старая толстовка или кеды. После лета он нашел (снова) Дэвида на фейсбуке, но не знал, что написать. «Ты нас/меня бросил»? Уже не актуально. Это ему больше было ненужно. У него была работа доставщиком пиццы, свое мировоззрение и Гвен. Ну, пара сообщений от нее пару раз в пару месяцев плюс переписка с придурошным Престоном и возможность излить желчь в комментариях к фоткам Нила. В тот год его родители развелись. Он уехал в Вершины, решив, что найдет работу на лето там, если не в Лагере. Работа нашлась: он временно выполнял обязанности завхоза, пока Гвен занималась детьми и готовилась получить степень; Макс хватался за голову и хлопал дверью каждый раз, как видел ее за столом и в очках согнувшейся над очередной нудной книжкой. В тот год вернулась Никки. Когда-то он с Нилом заверили ее, что уж кто-то, но она точно не девчонка. Она стала потрясающей — или же всегда такой была, просто Макс был полным кретином. С Никки стало проще. Она была прямолинейной и резала без ножа, так, что сразу становилось легче. Ее первым вопросом был: «А где Дэвид?». И следующим ответом: «Вот гад, я укушу его раз десять, если увижу». Макс смеялся, смеялась Гвен. У них словно был свой тайный клуб по интересам. Никки вся была буйным облаком фисташковых волос с исцарапанными полудикими кошками и кустарником руками, и в Лагере появился еще один объект детского обожания. Все это было до тошноты добрым и славным, и Макс как-то мельком подумал, что Дэвида — по крайней мере, прежнего Дэвида, которого он знал — все бы это обрадовало до слез. Мерзость.

Дэвид вернулся на следующее лето. К тому времени Макс отпустил многое внутри себя и посмотрел правде в глаза — Лагерь дал и продолжал давать ему многое, с Дэвидом или без. Он выращивал себя самого по принципу от обратного и уже вырастил достаточно, чтобы стоять — внутри — на двух ногах и не падать, заходясь в ярости на весь мир. Когда Макс его увидел, Дэвид стоял у своего любимого флагштока и разговаривал с Гвен; он заметно возмужал и походил на одичавших чудаков из передач с Discovery, но его улыбка и взгляд, обращенные к Максу, остались такими же. Спустя столько времени это трогало, действительно трогало.  
— Привет, Макс.  
Макс, высокий, худощавый, но по-прежнему глядящий на него исподлобья большими недоверчивыми глазами стоял на месте, внезапно не зная, что сказать («опятьтыпошелтынасменябросил») и что сделать. Дэвид улыбался, грустно и немного незнакомо, непривычно, и Макс плюнул на все, подошел к нему быстрым размашистым шагом и крепко-крепко обнял. Может, он даже прослезился, но забыл об этом как можно скорее. И черт с ним, если Никки или Гвен ( чертова Гвен, которая растрепала Дэвиду про все его ежегодные смены в Лагере) это увидели. Дэвид приехал на пол-лета. У него было мало времени из-за работы, его по-прежнему эмоциональный голос звенел в воздухе, когда они сидели у костра — Никки прислонившись к его плечу, Гвен — глядя на Дэвида блестящими глазами и Макс — прокалывая пузырь своего эгоизма первым по-настоящему взрослым прощением обиды, которой и быть-то не должно было. Дэвид тараторил о любви к Лагерю и местной природе, и Макс знал, что это правда — он видел его письма и открытки в офисе ( кто вообще сейчас пользуется обычной почтой? — Дэвид), он слышал, как часто тот звонил Гвен. Просто каждый раз выходило так, что Макс куда-то пропадал как раз до того момента, как вызов в скайпе завершался дзынькающим звуком. Теперь они общались иначе и по-старому одновременно. Показывать средний палец в ответ на поручения и замечания казалось чем-то ребяческим, но он все равно это делал. Было так здорово знать, что его, вместе с пальцем, видят, на него смотрит кто-то еще. Ну, кроме Гвен, Никки и пары-тройки постоянных ребят из Лагеря. Он недолго, но серьезно думал и решился, словно нырнул, проводя время с Дэвидом, иногда просто ошиваясь рядом и даже слушая его. На самом деле слушая. Как-то они втроем с Гвен серьезно обсуждали, куда лучше Максу пойти учиться, Дэвид спорил с Гвен и они торжественно смотрели на сидящего перед ними Макса, а он просто молчал и был счастлив.  
Однажды они сильно поругались. Хотя кого он обманывал — Дэвид на него сильно наругался, ну, сильно для Дэвида. Макс тогда связался с какими-то типами из Вершин, которые продавали разную гадость подросткам в местные кемпинги. Ему словно хотелось проверить, где кончатся забота и принятие, есть ли они вообще. Тогда в ответ на вопрос Дэвида он безразлично бросил, что это не его дело. Его тряхнули за шкирку, и он второй раз в жизни услышал, как Дэвид ругается. Он и голос не повышал. Просто так вышло, что Макс выкинул все в унитаз. Он сказал себе, что это его личное решение.

 

Макс мыл служебную машину, когда это произошло. Дэвид уехал в один из своих профессиональных походов на две недели и обещал вернуться к концу сезона. Макс услышал, что Гвен что-то кричит ему в окно. Уже зайдя в офис он понял, что Гвен кричит просто, сама по себе, словно уронила себе на ногу кирпич, — то же слово, та же интонация. Они с Никки добились лишь, что звонил куратор группы Дэвида. Три человека из их отряда погибли из-за схода лавины. Дэвид был одним из них. Гвен повторяла одно и то же слово, Макс судорожно искал что-то в интернете, Никки тараторила без умолку и зачем-то писала Эред, которую каким-то образом нашла в соцсетях. Макс не мог понять, не мог ощутить, что происходит. Лагерь получал соболезнования, уведомления и приглашения, но все эти эти слова, бумаги, сообщения ничего не значили. Что за тупость, в самом деле. Они рехнулись. Это же Дэвид, он всегда.. живет. Если не здесь, то где-то еще, не бреется толком, учит кого-то вязать дурацкие узлы и играет на дурацкой гитаре. Пусть не тут, черт с ним, на черта ему сдались и Лагерь, и Макс, и Гвен, ну и что, что он тут безвылазно торчал все детство, пусть вообще торчит где хочет, но, может, вот остался бы тут, с ними, и ничего бы не случилось, нет у них тут никаких лавин и тупых походов, и Дэвид знает каждое дерево, и каждое дерево знает Дэвида, и он бы жил, хоть все время жил, он бы где угодно жил, но тут бы точно уцелел, потому что они бы стучали ему по голове каждый день гитарой и бревнами для костра, потому что он придурок. Все это он речитативом проговаривал уже потом, дни спустя. Тогда он еще так не мог, не дошел. Лишь когда Гвен, полностью выплакавшая себе лицо и глаза, тихо спросила его, поедет ли он с ней на похороны, он робко спросил:  
— Разве его похоронят не здесь?  
Тогда он начал плакать. Потихоньку. Он не хотел никуда ехать, не хотел видеть каких-то людей, какой-то... гроб, но он знал, что надо поддержать Гвен. Знал, внутри, что надо принять, надо посмотреть на то, что есть. Они ехали в машине, Макса трясло как от озноба и тошнило от медленно проступающего горя, которое другим концом сверла раздирало грудную клетку. Он стоял в черном костюме, который был ему велик, и не понимал, что это за гроб, но в последний момент как-то нелепо ткнул в землю рядом пальцем, словно так мог ткнуть в бок самого Дэвида. Вокруг него были близкие Дэвиду люди, Гвен тихо говорила с ними, многие плакали, еще бы они не плакали, жалкие уроды, где вы раньше были. Но они горевали, могли, имели право горевать; Макс понимал это. Понимал и то, что он вообще здесь самый чужой Дэвиду человек, что он чужой вообще всегда и везде и теперь никогда ничего такого же не будет. Два человека на похоронах, мужчина и женщина, кажется, брат и сестра, откуда-то его знали. Они говорили ему о чем-то дрожащими голосами, бережно держа за руки и гладя по голове, женщина с тонкой золотой цепочкой и темными глазами подала ему свой платок и мужчина всунул в руки визитную карточку, они куда-то его звали, «Дэвид рассказывал нам, мы хотели бы пригласить тебя...». Он не слушал. Он оттолкнул руку женщины с силой, бросив что-то злое, и она прижала руки к груди, как-то кротко и понимающе глядя на него. «Заразно это, что ли». Макс бегом выбежал из чужого дома, полного чужой скорби, запинаясь о свои неудобные черные туфли и широкие брючины. Он перелез через низкую ограду в какой-то кустарник, где просто сидел на траве с дождем в глазах . Он вспомнил, как, слушая в пол-уха бубнеж завхоза, узнал, что один из друзей Дэвида погиб в Лагере на озере. Тогда он просидел ночь на пустом берегу озера, глядя на темную воду. Теперь, в чужом палисаднике, он не моргая смотрел в небо, словно пытаясь выглядеть, не один ли там Дэвид. Он хотел верить, что не один. Он знал, что Дэвид уже там. 

Полностью его отпустило в Лагере. Там они могли оплакать и отгоревать по-своему. Они сидели в общем зале — некоторые из детей и родителей, Никки, Эред, которая приехала из другой страны — она убедила родителей подробнее рассмотреть случай с гибелью Дэвида, но все произошедшее действительно оказалось несчастным случаем. Эред плакала, Никки одной рукой придерживала челку на глазах, другой набирая сообщения. Уже гораздо позже Гвен позвонил Нерф; он сдавленно мычал в трубку, и судя по лицу Гвен, Макс понял, что еще один человек из Лагеря — их Лагеря — горевал с ними. Один из детей локтем уронил со стола тарелку, и это словно разбило, наконец, до конца что-то внутри Макса. Он убежал к старому стволу под березой, рыдал, стоя на четвереньках, кричал: «Мудак!» и бил кулаком по земле, пока не сбил себе до крови костяшки пальцев и у него не кончились силы и пока Эред и Никки не увели его обратно. Словно им было дело. Словно они, особенно Эред и прочие, о ком-то скорбели, о ком-то заботились. Никому, никому Дэвид не был так важен, как ему, и его не заботило, что Никки два раза звонила Дэвиду, когда нужно было что-то там решить с жильем из-за отчима и он помог или что он приперся к Престону на одну из его дебильных пьес, где кроме него зрителями были лишь родители и бабуля. Явились вдруг. Плевать он хотел на то, что Гвен его любила. Удивили, блин, все любили Дэвида, только что-то это ему не помогло, значит, хреновая была любовь, и он тоже ничего не смог сделать, только гребаную характеристику с собой постоянно носить, больше ничего. Он стал невозможно, отвратительно себя вести. С Гвен, с другими и с самим собой. В один из дней он сказал Гвен что-то очень злое насчет того, что ей печалиться незачем и у нее всегда есть доктора в будках на замену; Гвен тогда молча поднялась и вышла, быстро, не поднимая головы. Да, тогда. Тогда Никки посмотрела на него так, что ему стало не по себе и сказала: «Знаешь ли, нам тоже его не хватает». 

 

Еще Никки однажды сказала: « У каждого должен быть свой Дэвид». Он и был для него — Дэвидом, в первую очередь Дэвидом, а потом, конечно, другом, в чем-то старшим братом и другими людьми, которых не должен был замещать и воплощать, но как-то — так уж вышло — воплотил. Он был первым человеком, который его принимал и принял. Первым, но не единственным, но первый, он всегда нужен в этой жизни. Нужен, чтобы были еще разные Никки, Гвен и еще кто-то, потом, за этими дождями. Они будут, ему стоит верить, чтобы не предать. Будут —потом.

...А пока будет он, Макс, навсегда потерявший своего первого важного человека. Первого, но не единственного. Макс понимает это, когда сзади к нему подходит Никки и садится рядом, обнимая за плечи. Они сидят рядом, он шмыгает носом, лицо Никки скрыто прядями облачных волос. Макс поднимает глаза и смотрит на дерево над ними.  
— Вот кретин, — вдруг говорит он. Никки непонимающе смотрит на него покрасневшими глазами. Макс кивает в сторону древесного ствола.  
— «Это береза».  
Никки пару мгновений смотрит на него, и ее лицо расплывается в плачущей улыбке, похожей на одну из театральных масок Престона, и они оба смеются сквозь слезы, медленно темнеет, береза нежно стряхивает на них листья-сердечки, и с неба льются первые капли тихого дождя.


End file.
